Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, an information processing device, and a storage medium, and in particular to information sharing in a game system in which data communication between devices is restricted.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various devices, such as home-use game consoles and mobile telephones, have data communication functions that use communication networks such as the Internet. Because these kinds of devices are capable of performing data communication with other devices using data communication functions, there are those that provide a user experience in which a plurality of devices coordinate for content such as a video game. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-013509, a system is disclosed in which a portable game device receives information relating to a progress condition of a game from a stationary game device, and displays content related information corresponding to game strategy information, or the like.
As a premise of the system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-013509, the stationary game device and the portable game device are capable of data communication via a network. However, there are cases in which for conventional stationary game devices, the devices capable of data communication, or the information that is outputtable externally using communication functions during a provision of game content is restricted from a security perspective. In other words, in a situation in which data communication between the devices is restricted, or in which the information outputtable by communication is restricted, a user experience realized by the system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-013509 cannot be provided.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-099144, a system is disclosed in which game result information and a URL of a server to which to upload the result information are displayed on a screen as a QR code (registered trademark), and it is possible to upload the result information to the server via a mobile terminal having a camera by recognizing the QR code using the mobile terminal. In such a system, because the result information can be conveyed from the game device to the mobile terminal without using a data communication function, even in a situation in which data communication between the devices is restricted, a user experience in which a plurality of devices coordinate can be provided.
However, in cases where the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-099144 is used, it is necessary to display a two-dimensional bar code such as a QR code, which is unrelated to the game, within the display area of the screen of the game content displayed by a display device. Furthermore, because it is necessary to operate the mobile terminal in order to recognize the code, it is particularly cumbersome for a user during operation of the game content.